


yabai! (danger!)

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bonus endings w additional pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Payback’s a bitch with a hot ass and a little something extra.





	yabai! (danger!)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

She spotted him out of the corner of her eye, smirked in a way that would have been familiar had he not been on his fifth shot, and strode towards him in her three-inch heels. He watched her in the mirror behind the bar, holding the tumbler to his lips for a brief second before throwing back number six.

“Good evening, sir.”

Her voice was airy and suggestive, her tongue poking in her cheek as she managed to tower over him even though she was leaning down. She was kind of flat-chested, but so was most of Japan. Her hair flowed down her shoulders in cascades of dirty blonde, the side of her sweater riding up just enough to flash a glimpse of flesh before it disappeared into her tight skirt.

Jun raised his eyes from where he’d obviously been staring and blinked at her. “Thank you, but I don’t require an escort tonight.”

The woman’s perfectly waxed eyebrows rose almost to her hairline, but she let out this almost fake-sounding high-pitched giggle and rested her elbows along the bar, scooting closer to him. “Arashi’s Matsumoto Jun-kun thinks that I’m pretty enough to be a call girl!” she squealed, running her tongue across her very full, very red lips. “Lucky for you, I’m free.”

Another easy fangirl. Great. Jun wasn’t in the mood for pussy, not that he ever was, but she was obviously a fan of his group and he needed to be nice. “I’ll have to pass,” he said as politely as he could, trying not to sound as drunk as he really was. “I’m not into women. I’m sorry.”

“Lucky for you,” she said again, her voice dropping about two octaves, “I’m not a woman.”

Jun’s eyes snapped towards her – _him_ , looking the figure up and down. “Good job,” he muttered approvingly. “I couldn’t tell.”

“I learned from the best.”

His eyelids felt droopy as he became even more intoxicated by the other man’s scent, which was a mixture of girly perfume and aftershave. “You got a name?” he slurred.

“You can call me Jinnifer,” the husky voice answered. “Jinnifer- _sama_ if you like it.”

Jun raised his eyebrow, followed by his head as the name triggered recognition. “Jin-”

His acquiescence was interrupted by a hand on his thigh, manicured fingernails trailing dangerously high up his inseam. The thought was gone as fast as it had appeared, and Jun was at a loss to remember what he had been so shocked about.

“I’ve got a little place nearby,” Jin drawled, placing his lethal lips just close enough to Jun’s ear to make him shiver. “Wanna go?”

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation, fumbling for his wallet to toss some bills on the bar. He took one shot for the road and allowed himself to be led out into the night, fully aware of the other patrons’ jealous eyes watching Jin’s bubbly ass sway back and forth next to him.

“You’re pretty,” Jun mumbled as suavely as he could, which wasn’t at all.

Jin smirked again – where did Jun _know_ that from? – and more or less dragged his stumbling companion across the street to the love motel.

He already had a room. Jun had the feeling that he had been targeted premeditatedly as he tumbled through the door, immediately falling face-first to the floor and inadvertently pulling Jin with him. A rather manly groan erupted from the latter as he landed flush on top of him, stranding Jun between the hard floor and the equally as hard cock that was straining the front of Jin’s lace panties, which were clearly visible in the full-length mirror right in front of Jun’s face as Jinnifer’s skirt hitched around his waist at the way he was straddling Jun backwards.

“Shit,” Jun hissed, automatically arching his back to rub against the protrusion, becoming even more aroused as Jin slid back and forth along his crack. Damn clothes. Jun wished that he could cast a magic spell and make his clothes disappear, or at least just his pants.

“Oh, you want it,” Jin croaked in his deep male voice, grinding against him hard enough to send Jun’s erection digging into the floor, making him wince in a masochistic pain that turned into a whining, pleading moan. “I knew you were going to be easy, _Matsumoto-sempai_.”

Jun’s eyes flashed open, his sudden unwelcome sobriety flooding his mind. “Akanishi.”

“The name,” Jin said sternly, lifting Jun purposefully by the hips and pretty much ripping his pants down to mid thigh, “is _Jinnifer-sama_.”

“I’m not calling you that,” Jun said defiantly, or as defiant as one could be while bent over with his ass exposed. “I’ll let you fuck me, but I’m not going to beg.”

“You will,” Jin hissed, dipping his head to lick a thick stripe down a firm cheek. “And you’ll love it.”

Jun bit back his groan, but his body pushed back on its own accord and he couldn’t hold it in anymore once Jin’s tongue migrated towards the center. His fingers gripped the floor, scratching the polished wood like that would do anything to stop it – if he even wanted it to stop, that was.

“I can’t believe you thought I was actually a girl,” Jin murmured, his voice sending vibrations through the very sensitive rim of Jun’s hole. “You gullible shit.”

Glancing sideways at the mirror, Jun saw what looked like a large-framed female kneeling behind him, face hidden by wild hair, several inches of muscular thigh visible between the tops of the fishnet garters and the lace panty line. Jun would be lying if he even tried to _think_ that it didn’t turn him on, Akanishi in drag, slowly working his talented tongue past the tight ring, extending it all the way out of his mouth as to not smear his lipstick.

Jin smirked at him in the reflection. “You know you want it.”

A nasty retort was on the tip of Jun’s tongue, but it was swallowed along with his pride when Jin reached around his waist to trail his fingertips lightly along the underside of his cock. It jerked, followed by the rest of him, and his knees almost stretched the seams of his jeans as they kept him from widening his legs.

“That’s it, baby, spread ’em for me,” Jin was whispering heatedly, blowing softly on the hole as he traced it with the pad of his finger. “You want it, don’t lie. Ask me nicely and I’ll give it to you. Hard.”

Jun was ready to comply, whimpering around his fist as he stuffed it into his mouth, daring another peek towards the mirror and immediately wishing he hadn’t. Jin was eyeing him like he had never looked away, daring him to refuse, smiling wickedly as he sucked two fingers into his mouth and made a big show of bathing them with his tongue.

“I hate you so much, you despicable human being,” Jun growled, his eyes growing larger at the sight. “Take off my pants the rest of the way and fuck me, _Jinnifer-sama_ , and it better be good.”

“Oh, it will,” Jin hissed, taking his bottom lip between his teeth in anticipation as he all but ripped Jun’s jeans down his thin legs and shoved his saliva-coated fingers inside him.

A high-pitched moan escaped Jun’s lungs as he fought to keep his eyes open at the sinful reflection of Jin lifting up his skirt to reach into his panties for his cock, spitting on it several times and tossing his head back with a low grunt when he smeared it up and down the length, the shiny hair of his wig spilling down his back in voluminous waves.

He met Jun’s eyes as he positioned himself for entry, giving him his trademark wink just before clutching his hip and driving straight in. Jun howled, scraping the floor with his nails like that would make it hurt less, but surprisingly Jin waited a few seconds while Jun’s body got used to the intrusion. Jun’s breathing evened enough to focus his eyes once again, and of course he looked straight at the mirror where Jin had an uncharacteristically concerned expression on his face.

Jin remained still for quite awhile, longer than Jun would have liked once his body acknowledged the thick hardness inside him and wanted more. He tried nodding, he tried moving back against him as much as he could with Jin’s iron grip restricting him, and finally he snapped his head up and gave Jin his nastiest look through slit eyes. “Move, you bastard.”

“Oh, is that what you want?” Jin asked in his girl voice, letting out a little giggle before setting his face rigid and pounding sharply into Jun, just once. “Like that?”

Jun cried out as the tip of Jin’s cock grazed his prostate. “Yes, like that, you insufferable, pretentious _uhhhn_ …”

Jin’s act began to falter as he started thrusting in and out, his eyes rolling back into his head a little and soft moans sneaking past his parted lips. “Fuck,” he groaned. “I didn’t think you would be this tight.”

Jun chose to ignore that comment in favor of more pressing issues at hand, namely his neglected cock that was bouncing achingly with each jab to his spot. “Shut the fuck up and get me off. You owe me that much, _Jinnifer-sama_.”

Surprisingly, Jin immediately obeyed, leaning down to brace himself by wrapping one arm around Jun’s shoulder and the other around his waist. The lower one encased his erection in a tight fist, pumping mercilessly in time with his sudden erratic rhythm, a series of swear words dripping from his mouth like smooth chocolate as his other hand reached for Jun’s throat.

“Akanishi, what are you -”

“Shut up,” Jin rasped. “You’re ruining my glory.”

Jun choked on his denied breath, white light flashing behind his eyes as Jin’s speed quickened considerably, his body tensing from the lack of oxygen that also triggered his orgasm. He wailed airlessly and exploded into what felt like a thousand pieces, his consciousness slipping until Jin abruptly released him and he could finally suck in a well-needed breath of air.

He glanced up just in time to see Jin’s face contort between the curtains of wavy hair, his eyelids fluttering and his mouth falling open obscenely as he let go, giving one final thrust before collapsing on top of Jun with a strangled moan, sending them both crashing flat to the floor.

“Get your fat ass off me,” Jun muttered into his arm, trying to shrug the deadweight Jin off of his back.

“‘m comfy,” Jin whined, yanking off his wig to reveal a head of flat, messy Jin hair.

Jun groaned, shifting uncomfortably and eventually managing to push Jin to the side. Before he could get away, though, Jin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, squeezing him in what felt like a deadly embrace. Jun was just about to give in and drift off when Jin stood suddenly, dropping Jun to his hands and knees yet again.

“‘Kay,” he said decidedly. “I think I’ve made my point.”

“Ehh?” Jun inquired.

Jin righted his clothing and hooked his wig over his shoulder, winking at Jun as he stood in the doorway. “You will never out-gay the great Jinnifer-sama, little MatsuJun. Remember that.” He leaned down to flick Jun in the forehead and disappeared, letting the door close softly behind him.

> **.omake #1**

Jun blinked. He stared into the slightly steamed-up mirror, taking in his debauched and oddly satisfied reflection, and immediately texted Riida.

Across town, Ohno lifted his head from Nino’s lap when his phone went off, his brow furrowing as he read the message. “Nino, it’s time to raid my sister’s closet,” he said in a voice that meant serious business.

“Yes!” Nino squealed, pounding his fist into the air. “Operation Feminize MatsuJun has commenced!”

> **.omake #2**

After about twenty minutes, Jin thought it best to put his wig back on if he was going to be walking the streets at night. He raised an eyebrow as a vehicle slowed down next to him, and he almost blew his cover when he found himself face-to-face with none other than his _other_ most hated sempai.

Jin couldn’t help it – he trotted up to the passenger window as it was automatically lowered, batting his eyelashes. “You lonely tonight, Mister?”

Domoto Koichi lowered his eyes and brought them back up in obvious consideration, and Jin almost laughed out loud – if he played his cards right, he could kill two birds with one stone.

> **.omake #3**

Jun blinked. He stared into the slightly steamed-up mirror, taking in his debauched and oddly satisfied reflection, and immediately texted Riida.

Fifteen minutes later, the other four members of Arashi arrived at the scene and pounced on him in a giant dog pile of limbs, proceeding to spend the next three hours proving to him how gay he really, truly was.

> **.omake #4**

“You look like a whore at the end of her shift,” Yamapi said affectionately, carefully wiping the smeared makeup from around Jin’s eyes.

“Oh, Pi, you always know just what to say to make a girl happy,” Jin cooed from Yamapi’s lap, where he was straddling him in his pajamas, and leaned up to kiss Yamapi’s nose.

“Jin!” Yamapi squealed. “You’re going to make me poke your eye out.” He licked the pad of his finger before using it to remove a particularly stubborn smudge.

Jin wriggled uncomfortably as Yamapi continued to clean his face much like a mother would do to her child. He kept on squirming until Yamapi finally stopped and smacked him upside the head.

“ _What_?” he hissed. “Do you have worms again?”

“No,” said Jin, making a face. “It’s these damn… _panties_. They keep riding up my ass.”

“… Panties,” Yamapi repeated, his eyes growing wide.

“ _Lace_ panties,” Jin clarified, the corners of his red-tinted lips turning up into a smirk.

Jin woke up in the morning with one eye still painted, his panties on Yamapi’s head, and a stupid grin on his face.

> **.omake #5**

Jun blinked. He stared into the slightly steamed-up mirror, taking in his debauched and oddly satisfied reflection, and rolled his eyes back into his head as he keeled over. The knife handle gleamed in the dim light of the dirty hotel room, where his body wouldn’t be found for several hours.

Aiba cried. Nino declared that he would not _sleep_ until MatsuJun’s death was avenged, then proceeded to pass out during the seventh intricate plan brainstorm. In the end, they all decided that the best way to honor MatsuJun’s memory would be to have an orgy in remembrance of him, and so they did. And it was good.

Arashi went on to be more successful as a four-man group than they ever were before, and within the year, everyone was grateful to Jin for restoring their faith in humanity.

> **.omake #6**

“WHAT THE HELL, JIN.” Kame threw the toaster across the room, narrowly missing Jin’s head by a mile. “WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CHEATING ON ME CONSTANTLY?”

“It’s not cheating if it’s MatsuJun and I’m dressed like a girl,” Jin said sensibly, reaching out to take his moody boyfriend into his arms. “Besides, you know I love you the mostest.”

“Oh, nononono.” Kame escaped the clutches of cutesy Jin and stood with his hip out, folding his arms firmly. “You are not going to sweet-talk your way out of this one.”

“Okay,” said Jin happily, dropping to his knees in front of Kame to nuzzle between his legs. “How about I blow my way out of it?”

Kame squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the waves of pleasure that were shooting through him at the mere thought of Jin’s beautiful, slutty mouth on him. Before he knew it, he had fisted both hands in Jin’s beautiful, slutty hair and let the disgusting images of Jin and MatsuJun slide to the back of his mind as leverage for a later time.

Everyone thinks he’s a pussy for putting up with Jin’s shit, but they’re not the ones who are getting _amazing_ head from him. At least, they better not be.


End file.
